sourispediafandomcom-20200214-history
Margaret Paton (nee Young)
Margaret Paton (nee Young), daughter of Ira Young and Elva MacDonald, was born January 8 1932 in Bothwell, Prince Edward Island. She married George Paton, and together they had three children, Elva, Andrew (George) and Keith. She has 5 siblings; Blanche, Shirley, Howard, Clinton and Charlotte (Dollie). Early Years Margaret was born and raised at Basin Head in Kingsboro, PEI on the family land which overlooked Basin Head beach. Much to the contrast of today's beach, Margaret was never allowed to go down to Basin Head as she explains that it was always overrun by drunk fishermen, making it no place for children.Her childhood home had no electricity or telephone. For most of her childhoodlife her family did not have a vehicle. Margaret has remarked that the greatest invention she has seen in her lifetime has been the microwave, as she has always hated eating stove top porridge but doesn't mind it cooked in the microwave. Margaret attended school in Kingsboro in a one-room schoolhouse which served grades 1-8. She and her siblings walked 5 or 6 miles a day to attend school. There was only one teacher working at the schoolhouse each year, and she recollects that once the teacher got so mad he kicked the water basin clear across the schoolhouse. Upon completion of grade 8 at Margaret moved to Charlottetown where she worked at a personal care residence near Pownal Street. At the appoximate age of seventeen she returned to Souris where she worked at the Seaview hotel on Main Street. Around the age of eighteen she then travelled to Boston and lived with some relatives while babysitting their children. Once there she found work in a greeting card factory placing inserts in some cards. She recalls that it was a job she really enjoyed. Margaret remembers that the first movie that she ever saw was "The White Cliffs of Dover". It was playing in Souris at the theatre. She said she was around 14 years old at the time (likely 12, given the movie's release date), and that she and some girl friends rode into Souris on the back of a truck to see it. Married Years Margaret had met George Paton through some mutual friends of hers who used to travel into Souris on Saturday nights. He was known for his prominent black moustache which earned him the nickname "Boston Blackie". In July of 1953 while Margaret was in Boston he came to visit her and proposed to her in Everett, Massachusetts. Margaret agreed to marry him and they set a date for a November wedding. When George returned to Souris an uncle of his persuaded him to opt for a wedding in August, as he felt a winter wedding would be best avoided. Margaret agreed to this as well; she promptly quit her job in Boston and the two were married on August 12* 1953. After the wedding the couple borrow a neighbours car and travelled by car ferry to Cape Breton where they honeymooned along the Cabot Trail for the weekend. After marrying George, Margaret moved into his family home in Rollo Bay West on the Burke's Road (now the St. Charles Road). George lived in his parent's home, and while Margaret lived there she experienced a certain degree of animosity from George's parents, most notably from his mother. Margaret has outlived them all and currently owns the home, something she is rather proud of. Elva was born on October 15 1954, with Andy following soon after on June 9 1956. Keith was born in 1961. From the time she was married she has held various jobs. While George worked as a fish-buyer at the Naufrage Harbour Margaret worked in the canteen on the wharf, serving meals to fishermen. Whilst working in Naufrage Margaret was approached by Annie MacKenzie, then owner of the Bluefin Restaurant, offering her work as a short order cook. Margaret took the job and worked there for many years. She didn't like it quite as much as the canteen in Naufrage as the quarters were much smaller there. She prepared mainly hamburgers and salads, but on one occasion she cooked a fresh caught eel for a customer. Later Years Margaret enjoys knitting as well as television, and frequently makes visits to Charlottetown for shopping. For several years she has made an annual visit to the United States for Christmas shopping. Gallery Margaret on the wharf.jpg|Margaret on the wharf in Cape Breton, during her honeymoon Margaret Paton and Lydia Paton.jpg| Margaret is pictured with grand-daughter Lydia Paton, at Lydia's Grade 8 graduation Margaret Joyce Doreen.jpg|Margaret with Joyce and Doreen Margaret Young at Basin Head.jpg|Margaret at Basin Head The Monkeys Margaret Young.jpg|